Memories, Edward's Story
by BulletTheBlueSkyU2
Summary: Edward's life story, both before & after the change. When Edward was human and loved Sylvia, whom he was ready to marry. The Influenza Epidemic seperated the young couple forever. How did Edward's life change without her? Edward/OC
1. Sylvia

It was thirteenth of August, of the year nineteen eighteen. It was the most beautiful day of the year in the city of Chicago. I picked the perfect evening to propose to her.

I was indeed quite proud of the way I chose to ask to wed my beloved Sylvia.

_Sylvia_

Her name was like honey on my tongue.

_Sylvia_

Every time I breathed her name, I understood how Valentine had felt when he uttered the famous words about his Silvia in the Shakespeare play, _The Two Gentlemen from Verona_.

_What light is light, if Silvia be not seen?  
What joy is joy, if Silvia be not by?  
Unless it be to think that she is by  
And feed upon the shadow of perfection  
Except I be by Silvia in the night,  
There is no music in the nightingale;  
Unless I look on Silvia in the day,  
There is no day for me to look upon;  
She is my essence, and I leave to be,  
If I be not by her fair influence_

Her name made me shiver at the sound; she was my love, my everything.

I had already made arrangements with her father. All he could say in reply to my request was "Welcome to the family."

With her father's approval, I sent a handwritten letter to her home that morning, asking her to meet me at dusk on the end of Navy Pier. I planned to take her there, spend the evening with her, and as the night drew to a close, I would ask to secure my place as her future husband.

Sylvia was very old fashioned. When she told me she did not want to kiss anyone until she was engaged, I respected her wishes. Actually, I was quite relieved in her decision; it meant that less was expected of me. To be completely honest, I was too frightened to make the move myself. Although I longed to taste her, feel her lips on mine, and breathe in that glorious aroma she seemed to radiate through every room she entered.

I remember the evening we first met; the thirteenth of August, in the year nineteen sixteen. It had been two years to the day since I first laid eyes on her. She was walking along the street corner, when a gust of wind blew her hat off her head and sent it flying down the street. Without even thinking, I ran after it, catching it within moments and setting it gently in her gloved hand. Then I looked up at her.

She was wearing her dark blue linen dress which fell along her body and accented her curves in all the right places. Her brown hair fell in dark curtains around her lovely face. Her beautiful smile was perfectly framed so artistically by her soft lips. Even though she was only fifteen, she looked just like an angel. I could hardly find words to speak as she stood there patiently waiting for an introduction. After finding myself dumbfounded for several moments, I finally spit the words out as dashing as possible.

"Hello, miss, I don't believe I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. I'm Edward Masen."

I hoped she would see that I merely stumbled over my words because of her beauty.

Luckily for me, she only chuckled for a moment and continued the introduction.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure either. I'm Sylvia Forrester." Her cheeks lightly flushed a soft pink.

Just then her father came around the corner.

"Sylvia, we are go-" he stopped speaking as he saw me.

"Who is this?" He asked very sternly.

I stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"Forgive me, sir, for not asking your permission to entertain your lovely daughter. I am Edward, sir, Edward Masen."

He seemed stunned by my sudden civility. I believed he was under the impression that the only type of boy that would approach his daughter without consulting him first was the street-rat, vagrant type. Whether his surprise was in my favor or not, I could not tell until he spoke.

"You are the son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen?" He asked me; although I had serious doubt that it was a question. It sounded much more like a statement.

"I am, sir. Are you acquainted with them?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"I work with your father. I know him well. He has spoken of you on many occasions, more than one of which he described a boy identical to yourself."

I stood there for a long moment before I remembered the gorgeous creature that stood behind me. I turned back to smile and wink. She smiled in return.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Edward, and I'm sorry, but we really must be going. We are expected to meet my brother at the docks in ten minutes." Her father spoke in a hurry.

I had to ask him. I had to make sure I would be able to see this beautiful angel at least one more time.

"Sir?" I began, unsure what the outcome of my question would be.

"Yes, Edward," he replied, slightly rushed.

"May I call on your daughter, tomorrow evening?" I held my breath as I waited for his response. He seemed to think through it for a moment.

"Ask her," he simply replied.

I turned to her, gently grasped one of her gloved hands, and spoke to her.

"Sylvia? May I call on you tomorrow evening?" I waited for her response before I made another movement.

"Yes, Edward, I would enjoy that very much."

I sighed with relief. I was going to be in the company of the most beautiful creature in town again tomorrow. I bent down and gently kissed her hand. Before she left, I quietly whispered in her ear.

"Until tomorrow, then."

She gave a slight nod and smiled as she walked up the street with her father.

Over the next two years, we had become inseparable. I saw her every day; I never let her out of my sight for more than a moment. I knew in my heart that she would be mine forever.

As I prepared to meet Sylvia at the pier, I heard my mother call my name.

"Edward," she gently called.

I made my way into her bedroom. When I stepped inside, I saw she had her jewelry box open on the bed, and was rummaging through it in search of something. Evidently successful in her search, she pulled her dainty hands out of the box to reveal what appeared to be a diamond ring. She held it up to the light and its reflection cast a dazzling rainbow on the wall closest to me. It wasn't long before I received an answer to all my internal questions.

"Your father gave me this ring when he asked me to marry him. It's a diamond. For safety reasons, I have tucked it away since then; I feared I might lose it. Do you have a ring for Sylvia?"

I held up the plain silver band I'd purchased at Harmon's drug store, yesterday evening, just after making arrangements with Sylvia's father.

My mother took one glance at it and said, "Oh, that won't do at all!"

She grasped my hand in an unusually firm grip. Opening it, she gently dropped the diamond ring into the palm of my hand.

"Give this to her, and take care of her. You've been a wonderful son to me; now it's time to show Sylvia what a wonderful husband you will be to her." She smiled and squeezed my hand in affection.

We remained there for several more moments, until she seemed to come out of her daze.

"Oh! I had almost forgotten!" She delved once more into her jewelry box, paying close and careful attention to every item she pulled out. The pieces started collecting in a small pile on the bed. When she had about five or six items, she picked up the pile and began handing me each piece, one by one, and explaining the stories behind each of them as she gently set them in my right hand; my left was still clutching the ring.

After she had set the last piece in my palm, she gave me careful instructions as to when these should be given to Sylvia.

I was now holding two bracelets, both of the finest gold; and two necklaces, one with the most exquisite heart shaped locket dangling from the chain, and the other with a pale pink rose hanging delicately from its silver chain.

I examined the first necklace, the locket, very carefully; smoothing my fingers over every surface, smiling at the way its color seemed to dance in the light. Without even thinking, I opened the latch on the heart. My eyes opened wide as I saw the two portraits inside. They were both of me; the first one showed me as a child, and the second one showed the portrait that had been taken of me on my seventeenth birthday.

I looked down at the fifth item in my right hand. It was a crystal heart-shaped charm. It must have been at least five karats. There were nearly a thousand facets cut delicately along the edges of this dainty little crystal piece. I took it between my fingers and held it to the light. It cast the most dazzling, colored reflections across the entire room. I felt my breath leave my chest as I stood there, simply in awe of it.

"Edward, these things are yours now. I've had my time to enjoy them, now it's time for me to let go," she spoke in her gentle, soft voice. I smiled; I really was getting married. All I had to do now was ask the bride.

I leaned forward and kissed my mother. I loved her more than I had ever loved any woman ever before, except for Sylvia.

I thanked her and shot a glance toward the grandfather clock in the corner. I had to meet her across town in twenty minutes.

"Wish me luck," I yelled over my shoulder as I stepped out the door.

I walked all the way across town, stopping only once, momentarily, to speak to an acquaintance. I arrived at Navy Pier five minutes early. All I had left to do was wait for her to come. I ran through my proposal speech again in my head; memorizing similes, pauses, and hand gestures. I'd hoped I would be able to carry it through completely without stuttering over my words with one glance at her beauty.

I shot a glance upward.

There she was; my angel.

She wore the same blue dress she had worn on this day, two years ago, when we first met. Her hair was parted in the same gentle way it had been then. She smiled her heart-stopping smile. I shivered.

There stood my future, my everything, my Sylvia.


	2. An Engagement

I quickly lunged myself in her direction and threw my arms around her. I was intoxicated with her; everything about her was thoroughly invigorating.

Sylvia held on to me for an extended moment, letting go only when I began to speak.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." I clutched her hand firmly in mine and we sprinted off down the pier together.

I took her to my favorite place at the end of Navy Pier. I watched her gracefully sit her delicate frame on the edge of a bench; her long dress was lightly blowing in the wind. I sat down next to her and grasped her hand once more. I let my free hand roam through the pocket of my coat in search of the necklace my mother gave me. I found the locket and watched as Sylvia gasped when I held it out for her eyes to see.

She brushed the chain lightly with her thin fingers.

"This was my mother's necklace. My father gave it to her just after my birth. According to my mother, it was given to her so she would always keep her family close to her heart."

I opened the locket.

"She replaced my father's portrait with the most recent one of me." I pointed to the tiny photograph of me contained inside the locket.

I opened her hand and gently set the locket on her outstretched palm.

"It belongs to you now."

She looked up at me with an unreadable expression on her face. It seemed to resemble some form of shock.

"Edward, I cannot accept this. It's a family heirloom and should remain in your family."

I stared at her face for a long moment. I loved her more than anything. If it weren't for my perfectly planned evening, I would have dropped to one knee and asked her to marry me right then and there; but, no matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't go against my plan. I was far too proud of it.

"My mother wanted you to keep it. She believes she enjoyed it long enough and thought it was time it was treasured once more."

She sat in silence for several long moments. Oh, how I longed to know what she was thinking; to understand what thoughts entertained her beautiful mind. I would have given anything for once glimpse into her private thoughts.

She finally spoke, very quietly, disturbing me from my vain thoughts about her beauty.

"Will you put it on me, Edward?"

I smiled and pulled the delicate chain to her flawless, porcelain neck. I secured the clasp and watched her admiring the photographs inside the necklace.

"You look like your mother."

I squeezed her hand tighter.

Before I could think of a response, I heard the familiar chime of the clock tower.

_Six o'clock_

I had made six o'clock dinner reservations at a restaurant down the street.

I gently lifted her out of the bench, offered her my arm, and walked her back up the pier.

We got to the restaurant and sat down at our table in silence. Sylvia's attention was drawn to the walls and the spectacular artwork they displayed. Apparently it was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"What do you think of this place?" I asked her, noting her obvious stunned expression.

"Edward," she addressed me slowly, still taking in all the beautiful décor. "It's absolutely breathtaking! I've never been anywhere as extravagant as this!"

I chuckled a deep throated laugh.

"I'm pleased that you like it!" I said with a grin.

The waitress was at our table before I could say any more.

"Hello, what can I get for you?"

I pointed to Sylvia, acknowledging the fact that my lady would be first.

Sylvia glanced up and mumbled, "I'll just have water, for now."

I noticed a bit of longing in her voice and tried to remedy that.

"The lady would like a Coca Cola," I watched her face light up and her eyes sparkle. "I would like one also."

With my words, the waitress scurried away to fill our order.

"Thank you, Edward."

Sylvia never liked to tell me when she wanted something. She hated the idea of anyone openly spending money on her. Usually she just kept quiet about things she desired.

When the waitress came with our Cokes, we ordered two bowls of clam chowder and a loaf of bread. These things were listed as appetizers, but I only had a dollar to spend.

While we waited, we began to discuss Romeo's character in _Romeo and Juliet_. Sylvia had just finished reading it, and was enraptured in the passionate tale. She thought Romeo was romantic; I thought his romance was unreal. No matter how much she tried to make me understand his passionate romance, my stubborn seventeen-year-old self couldn't understand the reality in such a tale.

Then our food came and we ate in silence. I loved watching her eat. She was so dainty; so very feminine. I loved the way she quickly grabbed her napkin when she would occasionally get food on her face. It usually embarrassed her, but I just found it adorable.

After dinner, I took her back to the pier. We glanced out over the water. I heard her admire how beautiful it was with a simple gasp.

I knew I had to ask her right then. I needed to make sure she would be mine forever.

I took a short, deep breath and began my speech; all the while praying and hoping I wouldn't stumble over my words and make a fool of myself.

"Sylvia-"

Her dazzling blue eyes sparkled as she waited to hear me speak my mind.

I had to do this.

"Sylvia," I started over. "I love you, and-"

I stopped abruptly when I heard my name shouted through the streets.

"Edward!"

I shot a glance upward. It was Billy Cooper; I knew him only from his acquaintance with my father.

As he approached us, I could immediately tell from the look on his face that something was seriously wrong. What could possibly have happened?

"Edward!"

Billy was still breathing heavily from running quite a long distance in a short amount of time. Little did I know the next few words he uttered would change my life forever.

"Yes, Billy, what is wrong?"

"It's your parents, Edward. Your mother has collapsed and your father has come down with a fever. Carlisle Cullen, that new doctor at the hospital, believes it to be the devil work of that Spanish flu. They are being held up at the hospital, both too sick to move. I had strict orders to bring you there as soon as I could."

My mind went numb. Could this be possible? My parents were fine that afternoon. Could they really have caught the illness in the small number of hours I had been away?

I turned to quickly glance at Sylvia. Her face was ghostly white, the fair pink flush on her rosy cheeks was gone, and all trace of color had disappeared from her lips.

"Edward?"

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me in a sympathetic embrace. I knew she couldn't come with me now. I had to let Billy take her home. I couldn't run the risk of her getting sick at the hospital. The image of her weak and broken body in a hospital cot would be sure to kill me internally for every moment I spent by her bedside in agony.

I broke away from her embrace to look into her eyes.

"Sylvia, will you allow Billy to escort you home? I must go to my mother and father."

She nodded; understanding the importance of the situation.

"Thank you," I muttered under my breath, as I kissed her hand.

Silently, she stepped forward and toward Billy. He clutched onto her arm; his filthy coat grazing over the sleeve of her beautiful blue linen dress. I fought the urge to hit him, to make him realize the potential harm in his actions. Maybe I was just being over-protective. I had to be careful not to show my frustration; she wasn't mine yet.

I watched her walk away on the arm of another man. There are no words to express the internal hostility and anger I felt in that moment.

An instinct feeling in my gut told me that was the last time I would ever see her.


	3. The Influenza Epidemic

I arrived at the hospital at seven-thirty; I had run clear across town in only five minutes.

I burst through the door and urgently addressed the young lady at the counter.

"Where are Edward and Elizabeth Masen? I must see them at once."

She stared at me for a moment and then responded.

"They are just through there," she pointed a finger.

"They're with Dr. Cullen-"

Before she could finish speaking, I had flown through the door and charged down the hall toward my parents.

"Sir- wait! Sir! You can't go in there!" I heard her call after me. I didn't care; I had to see my parents.

I walked down the long hallway, pausing at each of the three doorways to make sure I didn't pass their room.

I came to the large room at the end of the hall and gasped. There were almost a hundred beds, nearly all full of sick, invalid victims of this Spanish flu.

I cursed under my breath.

How could so many people have fallen prey to this sickness? The beds were full of children, some as young as two, lying there, crying out for help, but receiving no attention.

The air was heavy as I made the transition from the hallway to the room. I needed to find my mother and father. I didn't know who this Dr. Cullen was, I had never met him.

I received quite a few stares and looks of disgust as I walked through the rows of beds, searching for my parents.

I looked for several minutes and finally found them lying on cots in the corner. I walked to them and saw a man hunched over my mother.

Upon my approach, he turned and outstretched his right hand.

"Edward Masen?"

I shook his hand. He had a very firm grip; like clutching stone.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I was absolutely stunned. This man looked like he belonged on the throne in palace or a castle in some distant country. His voice had a velvet, silky tone to it. His features were absolutely perfect, they looked strangely angelic. His golden eyes were mesmerizing, and his pale skin tone complemented the golden 

blonde color in his hair perfectly. He almost didn't seem human in a way. I found it strange to think, but this man was … beautiful.

I shook off my thoughts and listened to his diagnosis.

"Mr. Masen, I am not going to lie to you. Your parents are not well. I would give them another month to live, if we can keep them here and give them access to all the medicine they will need. There is a small chance they will survive the flu, but without the medicine, they will be dead by the end of the week. I will do all I can to help them. Do I have your trust?"

He stuck his hand out and I shook it again, once again noting the resemblance to a stone sculpture.

"Would you like me to bed you down here to be close to them? Or will you be spending your nights at home?"

"Here," I mumbled almost inaudibly. I was surprised he heard me.

He turned and dashed away to make preparations for me to stay somewhere in the hospital.

I walked over to the bedside and grasped my mother's hand; her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?"

"How long?" My voiced sounded hard compared to hers. I knew she couldn't have caught the flu in an hour.

"One week. F-forgive me for not telling you; I didn't want you worrying about me. I am in Dr. Cullen's care now."

Why would she have kept her health from me? I was angry, not only at her, but at this entire flu epidemic. It was claiming the lives of so many people, even children. My parents could have been its next victims.

"Did you ask Sylvia?"

I shook my head and mumbled that I had not. I was too preoccupied to think of anything about my own future.

I looked up and saw that my mother had drifted off to sleep as we spoke. I stood up and moved to my father's cot.

He looked up at me and smiled a weak smile.

"Why did you not ask Sylvia? Were you nervous?"

I shook my head again and proceeded to explain that I was in the middle of asking her when Billy interrupted to give me the terrible news.

He chuckled a laugh that was just a shadow of what it would have been a week ago.

His expression changed in a moment, he appeared very serious. I could tell by the look on his face that the next thing he was going to say was very important.

"Edward, when I go, you inherit everything. The house, the furniture, everything."

I tried interrupting him, but he spoke over me.

"Edward." His voice and face were stern.

"It is important that I tell you this now, before it's too late."

I nodded and he continued to tell me of all the responsibilities I would have when they were dead. He eventually grew tired and stopped talking.

I stayed by his bedside for another few moments. Then I began looking around and taking in some of the horrible scenes of agony.

I glanced toward the door and my eyes widened as I saw Billy Cooper step through it. I ran to him and longed to flood him with a thousand questions, but only one slipped out.

"Did Sylvia make it home alright?"

He stared at me for a half a moment and then he answered me.

"Yep. I walked her all the way to her door. That sure is a sweet young lady you've got there. She was talkin' about that Romeo guy who loved that Juliet. Kept on tellin' me how romantic he was and that I should read the book."

He leaned in closer to me and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Truth is, Ed, I can't read. I never learned. I couldn't bring myself to tell that darlin' young lady that I's unschooled."

He hung his head in shame. I actually felt sorry for him.

I patted his back and he went on his way. He'd taken to running errands for Dr. Cullen as a second job.

For the next several days, I stayed with my parents every waking moment; talking to them whenever they were awake. I was amazed by how much trust I was willing to put into this Dr. Cullen. I still hadn't spoken to him. He would occasionally speak to me, and I would usually just mumble or nod in response. It had been three days before I realized I hadn't said a word to anyone. I was too lost in thought most of the time.

By the beginning of the next week, I could feel the effect of the flu starting to take me. I tried to fight it, but I slowly developed a fever and had to be moved to a medical cot.

Over the next few weeks I proceeded to become very ill. When I would lie still, I could feel my body beginning to shut down.

In early September, the Influenza Epidemic claimed the lives of both my parents. I knew I would follow them shortly after; there seemed little hope left for me. I was certain that all those things I'd wished, and everything I had visualized from the moment I met Sylvia would soon be gone.

On what I believed to be one of the final days of my life, I decided to compose a letter containing everything I thought of her, and everything I had planned to do since the day I met her. I quickly jotted down the words; my shaky handwriting just a shadow of what it used to be.

I poured my whole heart into that letter. It took every ounce of pride left in me to smile when I sealed the envelope. I glanced across the room to make sure no doctors were around to catch me out of bed. I located nobody, and so I gently set my legs off the bunk. I was going to mail this letter, even if it was the last thing I did.

I slowly started to stand up. I took a couple of steps before I felt my legs giving out underneath me; I was falling.

Before I could feel my body hit the floor, Dr. Cullen was there; I hadn't even seen him come in.

As he laid me back in my bed, I looked up at him and saw his concerned expression.

"Mr. Masen, you are in no condition to be wandering around the hospital. What is it that you need?"

He was not angry; I could see his eyes were filled with pity. He genuinely cared for me and desired my healing. I could tell all this from my quick glance into his golden eyes.

"Is it Sylvia?"

I glanced up at him in awe. How did he know?

"You have been repeating her name in your sleep for the past six days."

I stuttered momentarily.

"I-I have?"

Dr. Cullen chuckled.

"Yes, you have. Now, who is this Sylvia you have been dreaming of? Could it be the lovely Sylvia Forrester?"

My eyes opened wide. It was amazing how much this Carlisle Cullen knew about me and my life. All I knew about him was that he was the one who cared for my parents, all the way up until their death. I also knew he was the last one who spoke to my mother before she died. I heard he made some sort of promise to her, but I had no idea what it was.

Just then I felt another feverish chill coming on. This was one of the worst and most physically draining symptoms of the flu.

Dr. Cullen saw that I was in pain and ran to get me another dose of medicine. I blinked once and he was standing before me again; the pain killer in his right hand. How could he come and go so quickly?

I stopped thinking about it and drank down my medicine in one gulp.

"Dr. Cullen?" I spoke in a very weak, raspy voice.

"Yes, Edward?" His eyes were smiling, though his face was not.

"What is it that you promised my mother before she-" The words were still too painful.

"Passed?" Dr. Cullen helped.

"Yes, passed."

"I promised to keep you alive," he admitted shamelessly.

"Is that a promise you intend to keep? Sir- I'm dying!" I had no idea how he could possibly keep me alive now.

Dr. Cullen glanced around the room and down the hall quickly. He seemed to be preparing for something. He stopped and glanced at the floor, he appeared to be fighting something internally.

"Edward," he brought his voice down to a whisper, "I'm taking you out of here tonight. You are going to be living with me from now on. For the next three days, you are going to know nothing but the most excruciating, horrible kind of pain. It will be almost unbearable."

I had fallen into a state of unconsciousness before he finished speaking. The last thing I remember of my human life was the feeling of being carried out of the hospital in the stone arms of Dr. Cullen, my fist still clenched tight around my hand written letter.


	4. The Legends Are True

**Just so you all know, this is not the completed chapter for this. I have some major changes to make and some things. Sorry for the inaccuracy! I will try to fix it asap!**My consciousness began slowly returning to me. I suddenly became aware of a slight tingling sensation in my right arm. I tried to ignore it, but it only became more prominent as the sleep wore off me. I listened for the sound of death; the sound of hundreds of voices moaning as their sickness began overtaking them.

* * *

I heard nothing.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It was vague and unfamiliar to me. I knew I was no longer in the plain, white, unadorned hospital cot that had become my home in the past three weeks. I could hardly remember the last thing that happened to me.

I remembered my sickness, Dr. Cullen, a letter, and _Sylvia. _

I sat upright in my bed and looked quickly around the room. There were many boxes scattered all about the room. A pile of books lay stacked in a corner, next to a half empty box. It looked as though someone was moving.

I glanced around the room again. It was completely empty except for the boxes, books, and my bed in the corner. I could see no one around.

I suddenly realized I felt very thirsty. I got out of my bed and walked off down the hall in search of a restroom.

I searched in vain for a water source, finally finding a faucet and a glass in the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and quickly pressed it to my lips. I drank it down in one gulp, and then reached down to pour another glass. No matter how much I drank, it didn't seem to quench my thirst. I took the glass with me and began touring the latter half of this curious house.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard a voice talking in the distance. I stopped to listen; it sounded like Dr. Cullen.

"Yes, Gerald, that's right, I am moving to Ashland, Wisconsin," he paused to listen to the man on the line. "Mhmm, I am taking the boy and leaving on the evening train." He paused again. "Alright, Gerald, thank you. Good-bye now." I heard the sound of the receiver click and his footsteps advancing.

I was soon face to face with Dr. Cullen.

"Oh, Edward! I see you are awake." I startled him.

"Yes, Sir, I was wondering, umm, do you have something to eat? I'm rather starving."

Dr. Cullen's face changed instantly. His new look almost scared me as he gazed into my eyes with another of his intense stares.

"Edward," he sighed. "I think there is something you should see."

"Dr. Cullen?" I wondered what could be so important. Could it be bad?

He silently led me into the back room and to the mirror on the wall. He gestured his hand for me to gaze into the mirror.

I gasped at my appearance. My fair, white complexion had turned almost marble while I slept. Now my skin tone looked strangely grey. My eyes had changed from their normal color to a deep golden hue; my hair now had a heavenly golden-red glow.

I reached up to touch my face; it felt as hard as stone. I threw off my shirt and stared wondrously at myself. My chest was chiseled in ways it had never been before; my abdomen was rippled in perfect curves. I looked like a Greek statue. How could all this have happened overnight?

I suddenly felt nauseated. I quickly spun about the room, looking for a restroom. I saw an open door; I ran to it. I went to the sink and threw up clear liquid. I knew something wasn't right.

"What's happening to me?" I was truly scared.

It felt like I was living a nightmare; like I would wake up at any moment and find myself still lying in my white hospital cot, dying.

I looked up as Dr. Cullen handed me a towel. I dried my lips on it and set it on the sink.

"Edward, there is something you need to know. Please come with me." He said with a tone of urgency.

I followed him into a room with several books laid out over a large wooden desk and several chairs in the corner. He sat down and gestured for me to do the same. He picked up the book nearest to him and ran his fingers over the spine. I glanced down at the title.

_Dracula?_

I looked back up into Dr. Cullen's face.

"Edward," he began. "How much do you know about vampires?"

"Vampires?" I laughed nervously. "What do you mean?"

"What do you know of vampires; their nature and life habits?"

I was suddenly confused. Why would he start talking about a mythical creature? What would be the significance in knowing what I knew about them?

"Umm … I know they suck their human victims' blood, they create another vampire by biting the neck of a human. They also, umm, can be driven away with a necklace of garlic."

"That is false."

"Excuse me?"

"That is a false statement; no vampire can be so easily driven away by such a simple thing as a garlic necklace. That is a myth that has developed over the past several hundred years."

"Dr. Cullen, why are we talking about this? Vampires aren't real, are they? I mean, they're just a legend."

"Are they?"

He gazed deep into my eyes; I noticed for the first time that his eyes were the same golden shade as mine were. His face had the same pale grayish glow as mine had in the mirror, only seconds before.

"What are you saying?! I'm a … a … a_ vampire_?!" I dropped my voice on the last word. I couldn't bring myself to believe that I had become something of a nightmare; a bloodsucking leech, a parasite capable of taking human life to sustain myself.

"Precisely. I'm sorry, Edward. I made a promise to your mother that I would keep you alive after she died. This was the only way I could keep my promise to her. Had I not done what I did, you would be in the cemetery right now."

I waited a few moments before speaking. What could Dr. Cullen possibly mean by telling me something as ridiculous as being a vampire? I decided to continue to play along with his story.

"So then if I'm a vampire, then you are one also?"

"Yes, Edward. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I am two hundred and seventy eight years old, and have been a vampire since I was twenty three."

For the next hour, Carlisle and I sat in his office as he explained to me the old tales of the origin of vampires, and how they all began with a coven called the Volturi. He also explained his own transformation to me. I sat there for the remainder of the hour only half believing the stories he told me. One half of me was too stubborn to believe the tales, while the rest of me was infatuated with them and desired to know more.

He'd finally finished his stories and glanced down at his watch.

"Oh! The train is leaving in an hour. Edward, help me round up some things so we can leave." He handed me a list of things.

"Where are we going?"

"To Wisconsin. I have been given a job in the hospital there in Ashland. We leave on the six o'clock train."

I spent the rest of the hour gathering the contents of a list of certain important books and stacking them in a box. At the end of the hour, Dr. Cullen handed me my suitcase.

"Here, this is all your valuable belongings from your home. The rest have been auctioned off and sold, earning you a profitable sum of money. It's all there in the bag as well as a few sets of clothes. We will buy you some more when we get to Wisconsin. Come on, let's go, the train leaves in a half an hour."

We left in a rush to the station. Little did I know that I would not be returning to the beautiful city of Chicago for many years. I took everything in, not knowing if I had seen it again for the last time.

I boarded the train to Ashland, leaving behind the only place I had ever known as home. I left my house, my parents, my friends, my _Sylvia_. Never had a moment been as regretful as the day I realized I could no longer be with her because of what I was; what I had become.


End file.
